marleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Africa Unite: The Singles Collection
Description This compilation, together with "Gold" both hit the stores in 2005 to mark the 60th birthday of The Honourable Robert Nesta Marley, OM. For the first time, an Island-compilation not only focuses on the years 1973 - 1980, but also includes some early Jamaican-only releases/versions as well as brand new remixes featuring other artists. Probably the most eye-catching track on this compilation is the previously unreleased "Slogans", the first new track to be released in more than a decade. Taken from the "Mother B's Bedroom Tapes" Demos, this track has been produced by Bob's sons Ziggy and Stephen, and overdubbed with different instruments (Eric Clapton on guitar). As with all compilations, the track listing as chosen by Island is disputed among fans. For example, why not including "Fussing And Fighting" instead of "Don't Rock My Boat" which is also on the second disc (as the 1978 version "Satisfy My Soul")? Or why both versions of "Lively Up Yourself" and not a single song from the Survival album? Two editions are available: a single-disc edition and one with a bonus disc. Facts * Year: 2005 * Recorded at: N/A * Mixed at: N/A * Lineup: N/A * Produced by: N/A * Artwork by: Kate Gibb and Neville Garrick * Liner notes by: Emma Waren Track Listing One Disc Edition # "Soul Rebel" # "Lively Up Yourself" (original version) # "Trenchtown Rock" # "Concrete Jungle" (original version) # "I Shot The Sheriff" # "Get Up, Stand Up" # "No Woman, No Cry" # "Roots, Rock, Reggae" # "Exodus" # "Waiting In Vain" # "Jammin'" # "Is This Love?" # "Sun Is Shining" # "Could You Be Loved?" # "Three Little Birds" # "Buffalo Soldier" # "One Love / People Get Ready" # "Africa Unite" (will.i.am remix - 2005) # "Slogans" # "Stand Up Jamrock" (Ashley Beedle remix - 2005) Limited Bonus Disc Edition Disc 1 (1967 - 1972) # "Bend Down Low" # "Mellow Mood" # "Stir It Up" (original version) # "Caution" # "Soul Rebel" # "Small Axe" (original version) # "Duppy Conqueror" (original version) # "Soul Shakedown Party" # "Kaya" (original version) # "Keep On Moving" (original version) # "Sun Is Shining" (original version) # "Don't Rock My Boat" # "Screw Face" # "Lick Samba" # "Guava Jelly" # "Craven Choke Puppy" # "Lively Up Yourself" (original version) # "Trenchtown Rock" # "Concrete Jungle" (original version) # "Stand Up Jamrock" (Ashley Beedle remix - 2005) Disc 2 (1973 - 2005) # "I Shot The Sheriff" # "Get Up, Stand Up" # "Lively Up Yourself" (1974 version) # "No Woman, No Cry" (Live! version) # "Roots, Rock, Reggae" # "Exodus" # "Waiting In Vain" # "Jammin'" # "Is This Love?" # "Satisfy My Soul" # "Sun Is Shining" (1978 version) # "Could You Be Loved?" # "Three Little Birds" # "Redemption Song" # "Buffalo Soldier" # "One Love / People Get Ready" # "Iron, Lion, Zion" (1992 version) # "Africa Unite" (will.i.am remix - 2005) # "Slogans" Trivia * the "Africa Unite" remix is done by will.i.am, the mainman of The Black Eyed Peas. He was personally asked by Rita to create this remix. * "Stand Up Jamrock" is a musical clash between Bob's and Peter's "Get Up, Stand Up" and "Welcome To Jamrock", the hit single from Damian. External links * BobMarley.com - Album description Category:Bob Marley compilations